Fading Into Black
by Savva
Summary: He didn't kiss him goodbye. Then again, he never did. 100word drabbles. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. AU. Angst. Drama. Romance.
1. Fading Into Black

This will be the second collection of drabbles written for Tyche's FB challenge.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: stars**

 ** _Fading Into Black_**

Draco didn't kiss him goodbye. Then again, he never did. He fixed his trousers and shirt; palmed his platinum locks and Apparated home, leaving Harry covered in his semen and so fucking lonely, it was hard to draw a breath.

Today was their tenth anniversary. Almost no one knew. No one remembered, and definitely no one cared. Except Harry – he remembered and cared more than he wanted to admit.

He groaned and got dressed. The night met him with darkness. Evidently, the stars didn't care either. Harry was all right with that though. He was used to fading into black.


	2. One-Night Stand

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: snow**

 **One-Night Stand**

He'd just split with Ginny, and freedom still had been a novelty. They'd stumbled into each other in a bar and got pissed.

Harry couldn't remember were the fire had come from, but they'd only made it to the back alley, before Draco had pushed him into the wall, sliding his fingers under Harry's coat. Tugging on Harry's zip and ignoring the snow on the ground, he'd sunk on his knees and pressed his mouth over the swell of Harry's dick, forcing him to moan into the sky…

It was supposed to be a one-night stand, nothing more.

It wasn't.


	3. He Had Him at Hello

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: hello**

 ** _He Had Him at "Hello"*_**

Harry did try to forget, telling himself that it was just a drunken shag and pretending that it wasn't Draco's image in his head when he wanked at night.

It worked until one evening, the blond appeared at the door of Harry's office. Thank Merlin it was late with no one around, because Harry attacked Draco's lips even before he finished saying his, "Hello." Apparently, he bloody craved him. All of him: his skin, his lips, his cock.

It was the first and the last time they shaged in the Ministry. Harry never allowed himself to go that berserk again.

* Jerry Maguire


	4. Will You Bring Flowers?

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: flowers**

 ** _Will You Bring Flowers?_**

They found a small flat, where they met twice a week. For a while, it felt brilliant… and so much better than marriage. There were no demands, no expectations, no responsibilities – only sex, only Draco's hard prick and his intoxicating scent of sandalwood.

Alas, everything changed when Draco asked him out for dinner. At first, Harry tried to joke, asking, "Will you bring me flowers?" He understood how badly he cocked up when he felt Draco freeze in his embrace.

That night, Draco left without a word, and returned only when Harry, frantic and needy, begged him to come back.


	5. Daft Wanker

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: distrust**

 ** _Daft Wanker_**

It was never the same after that night. _Draco_ was never the same. They still shagged, and he still smelled of sandalwood. But, there was so much distrust in his grey eyes… so much pain.

And Harry saw and knew exactly what Draco wanted. He wasn't some daft wanker after all. But… It's just… He wasn't quite willing to give it to him. Frankly, he preferred everything to be the way it was. He loved the way it was, damn it!

He was the Head of Aurors, for Merlin's sake! He couldn't just suddenly start dating Draco Malfoy. Could he?


	6. Karma Is A Bitch

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: daydream**

 ** _Karma Is A Bitch_**

Looking back, Harry couldn't believe how full of shite he'd been. Nowadays though, he was the needy one. It was almost funny how drastically everything changed. Only Harry didn't feel like laughing.

It took Draco years to cure himself of him, but he did. Their meetings became rare, and there still were no demands, no expectations, no attachment – just sex, Draco's cruel cock and cold eyes. But now _Harry_ wanted more. Oh the irony…

Perhaps, those times when Draco needed him had been just a figment of his imagination, and the only thing that left were to daydream about them?


	7. Come With Me

Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.

 **Prompt word: silliness**

 ** _Come With Me_**

He was so fucking angry with himself. He bloody earned his misery! Harry stopped, took a breath and... Apparated to the Manor. It's time to say the words – he waited long enough.

He found Draco in the hall, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand and his face forlorn. "Harry?" he whispered.

Staring into Draco's disbelieving eyes, Harry blurted, "I'm a prick. I know. But… I love you, and… there's a dinner at the Burrow tomorrow. Come with me, please."

Draco nodded. "You are, and I don't think I need to agree to this silliness. But... I just ought to see their faces."

The End

I can't believe I wrestled this angsty collection into a happy ending. Yay! Review? Maybe?


End file.
